The present invention relates to the entertainment field and more particularily to the racing of small creatures for amusement and apparatus for handling the same.
Animal racing, such as horse racing, has long been recognized for entertainment and sport. Other smaller creatures have also been raced in various situations under less formal circumstances. While the present invention is equally applicable to all small creatures such as rodents, reptiles, and insects, it is used by way of example with gerbils in the preferred embodiment disclosed.
A health problem arises particularily when rodents or other creatures are being raced in a food establishment. All out-of-cage handling is considered a health hazard and is not acceptable to the Health Department. Additionally, such creatures are vulnerable to mishandling and ause by patrons when contact is allowed.
Thus, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an escape-free apparatus and method for transporting and racing rodents or other small creatures, such that the creatures remain completely confined at all times.
It is another object of the present invention to provide entertainment by racing small creatures at no additional risk to the creatures themselves.
It is yet another object of the preent invention to provide increased entertainment by encouraging patron participation in the conduct of races for the purpose of winning prizes.
It is still another object of the preent invention to increase the patronage at establishments, such as bars and restaurants, on slow nights.